Battle of the Books
by To Kill A Blonde
Summary: When the world changes, many lives are changed for ever. Book characters have to fight against each other for their lives, in the Hunger Games. Books: Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Divergent, Twilight, Host, Shadow Children, Infernal Devices, Beautiful Creatures, Mortal Instruments, and Bad Girls don't die.


Disclaimer: IUS three giggly girls don't own crap. This story has been come up by us and we would really appreciate no one stealing this because if you do go to hell. Ps: Its JoJo, Anya, and introducing Langerson.

Chapter 1 of Battle of the Books

District Hunger Games

**Katniss POV **

Once we were all together but then human stupidity took over and tore our whole world apart. Now each district is a different world, everyone is different and is forced to fight against each other to the death. Each district has different strength but, some cannot hold their own against each other. I really do not want to be in the Hunger Games for the third time. It's really ironic because people took time to write about our screwed up lives and others enjoy it.

The two new leaders of the land step onto the land with the new head game maker Langerson, her cruel and, evil ways were known across the land. Two will be chosen from us in each district, they seem impatient and show us a quick video, but we all know what will happen. They go up to the bowl, there seems to be a morbid silence across the square. The girls are chosen first. It's Anne Odair. I'm relieved that I wasn't picked once again, but I'm upset that she will have to leave her husband; Finnick, and her baby boy.

They quickly move on to the boys. Its Finnick, so there son may become an orphan, I know that Finnick will do anything to keep Annie alive, but only one can come out.

As if the goat knows there is tension, he crawls out of the crowed and begins to amble to the stage, where he takes a huge bite of Langerson's dress. I know that the goat will be executed.

District Twilight

**Jane's POV **

I fricken hate it when people try to control me, I mean who the hell do they think they are. I am a vampire… I can kill them; I can make people wither in pain. There's no reason for me to have to sit around waiting to have my abilities put to a test. It's pointless because either way I would win.

I used to be all powerful, everyone had to respect me. Langerson, JoJo, and Anya. I believe those are the fricken idiots that decided to ruin me. Took away my powers and ruined me. I think that this is the worst thing that could've happened. Especially right after the Cullen's had to show us up. I can't believe I was so close. That's why I'm not scared of the Hunger Games. I know I can win.

Then the reaping began. All of the vampires and Renesmee stood around all calm as can be with the help of Jasper, one of the horrid Cullen's. Then Langerson walked on the stage…

As she stood there, I saw in her eyes that she still had powers. I longed to go back to having this, being able to hurt anyone in my presence. Then she reached her hand into the bowl and announced who the girl was. Thank the Lord, it was Renesmee Cullen. One of those fricken Cullen's. Then there was a shout from the crowd from Bella. But there was no turning back, there were no volunteers.

And then to the boys. The only reason I was nervous was for my brother. But I was overwhelmed with anger. I wanted to go to the Hunger Games to get my powers back. To kill. That is what I miss most. Then her voice awoke me from my thoughts… The boy that would be going was Jacob Black.

Again, that made me mad. This would be the only way Renesmee could survive. But I would still kill to get my powers back.

District X (Daniel X series)

**Daniel X**

Not many are standing before the stage. Well humans that is, the rest are Aliens. My district is the only district that has aliens. T usually managed to freak out everyone and last a while but almost never win. The humans never win; they don't stand a chance against the witches and wizards, and these freaks with wings. Langerson the evil gamemaker, stands before us. I really wish I could hunt her like I used to hunt aliens.

She pulls a name out of the big glass bowl. She reads the name. Yes, if things ever got back to normal I wouldn't have to hunt it.

"Number one"

The evil prayingmaits. Sure it is powerful but I know will probably not win. He'll get pretty far though.

She then goes to the next bowl and pulls out a name. Oh crap.

"Daniel X"

Great. Not only will I be facing the freaks from the other districts, but also my worst enemy….Number One.

District Shadow Children.

**Luke's POV**

Even after over running the government and then saving the new government, we have these horrible games. No one from our district ever wins. We have no powers or any lethal tool that we can use to defeat our enemies. The new horrible peacekeeper langerson, retches to pull a girl's name. I am not nervous for myself right now, because I'm not a girl, but nervous for my friend Nina. I can't lose my friends or family. They mean the world to me.

She pulls the name of a girl who is certain to die.

"Nina"

I barely make out her name. This can't be happening.

"And for the boys…..Trey"

No. my friends. 2 of my best friends are going to the games and are certain to die.

And I have to mentor. How will I forgive myself when they die. There's no going around it. They will die.

District Bad Girls don't die

**The dad's POV**

My poor family, I cannot imagine what pain would go through if we were separated because of a silly people, who just like to hurt innocent people for their own benefit, if there is any. I'm separated from my family, because I was hurt and now am in a wheel chair, my wife and two daughters are separated in the women's section. I really don't want for people to have to fight and kill each other.

"As always; we shall start with the women," JoJo pauses to reach into the glass bowl, she picks out a piece of paper, sealing their fate, "Shana." I don't know who she is so I suppose that's a good thing.

"For the men… Carter," isn't that my daughter's boyfriend, her first boyfriend.

Clarissa Fairchild's POV (Mortal Instruments)

God, so first I find out that I'm not a human or 'mundane'. Then the world is taken over by a bunch of evil people, not even demons so that they can kill them or send them back into their demotions.

"Women- Camilia" great that old vampire.

"Men- Mangus Bane," shit that's Alex's boyfriend the high warlock of Brokylen, well the old one, since they took over that seriously sucks. Even after that he finally came clean and told his parents even though, his father has pretty much abandoned him.

District Infernal Devices

**Tessa's POV**

I know the world has changes since I was young, although when we faced Mortmain we didn't have so much fail. We had a chance of winning, but know only one can win, and even though someone will come out alive that doesn't mean that the game makers still win, they will get it there way, and they know they're not going to lose. If they showed any chance of losing then they would just kill anyone who is of a threat.

"For the women, Tessa." After everything I went through being tourchered and threatened almost dying, to save the ones I love and I'm going to die, I will try at the least.

"The men," she reaches a piece of paper and almost tears it in the process, "William." No, just no. I might have had a chance to win, but I could never do that to him. Even after all that happened, them bringing him back from the dead, if he dies again, I'm not sure my heart can take it.

District Maximum Ride

**Iggy's POV**

A reaping, I'm blind. Ooh don't let the blind guy in on the killing. I have out lasted a lot of crap. Well at least I'm not going to be forced to kill others; Erasers and evil scientists are one thing but regular people, well that's a load of crap.

"Maximum," Max my Max, well she will more than likely kill anyone in her path, but still there is a chance she can die.

"Dylan" great that little clone, if he does anything he should just protect her, if he doesn't protect her and comes out alive well let's just say he won't be alive for long, Fang will take care of him. But this will be funny. Max and Dylan together haha. Fang will have a cow, literally. But of course I'll be messing with him. If I can find Gazzy, we can pull some stuff while Max is gone.

District Beautiful Creatures

**Amma's POV**

Oh Greats, Uncle Abraham, I sent you some whisky and in return for Ethan's safety I don't know what we would do if he were to die again, I mean we already made an agreement with the book of moons. Just help us. My boy must be safe.

" Olivia," that British girl helping Marian. The poor girl. She's smart but has no powers. She can't even be a keeper now.

"Jefferson Wesley Lincoln" oh that you Greats' for saving Ethan. Oh but, I've known Link since he was a baby. Well now that Link changed he has a chance of getting out of there alive I suppose. Ethan will want to do whatever he can to bring Wesley out alive.

Divergent

POV Tris

Our 5 factions have finally came together, for one purpose; to be reaped. It was so close after the peace came that this happened, ourselves throughn into a different type of government. One that controlled our lives a different kind of way.

"May Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior please come forward," the lady said agrivating me to no end, "this a first, a brother and sister. But as the rules say, unless we have any volunteers these will be your tributes," she pauses waiting but no one volunteers, not even the dauntless. Things have really changed.

Figuring that no one would be volunteering she motioned for us to follow her away. It then occurs to me that I might have to kill my brother.

District Host

Wanda's POV

As the fighting between the souls and the humans continue another war bagan, and now there are ten districts. In each district the people are so different from one another. I have been to so many different planets but in other districts things are so different.

The other districts are always complaining but at least they don't have a war within their district.

We all stand in the game room with a new TV. It was a hard raid to get that, but between Jared and I we pulled it off. The reaping will be on the TV because the human will not come out with the other souls.

The Soul on the screen walks gracefully up to the 2 large glass bowls. She reaches her hand into the first bowl and pulls out the small piece of paper and reads the name aloud.

"Jamie Strader" oh no not Jamie I don't think I can bare to hear his name be called. He'll be collected and sent to the Capital. I look over to Melanie and see her crying and realize that I am crying too.

"Wander" Me. Maybe in Melanie's body I would stand a chance but this body is so weak. I'll at least try to protect Jamie…. I'll die trying.


End file.
